Excessive morbidity and mortality for leukemia among male workers in occupations emitting electrical fields have been reported. Beneficial efforts in the acceleration of bone and wound healing also appears in the literature and is being applied in clinical medicine. Although the biological mechanism underlying these phenomena are not well understood, it has been suggested that cell membrane receptor-ligand interactors are either directly or indirectly influenced. Since the cell membrane plays an important role in conducting exogenous messages into the cell, its modification may be a significant factor in subsequent cellular responses. Utilizing two well-recognized membrane responder systems, we are investigating the influence of pulsed electrogenetic fields on macrophage and lymphocyte activities. We have observed measurable and reproducible effects brought about by 5.2 msec bursts of bipolar repeats of 15 Hz energy bursts.